Miracle December 12월의 기적
by ThehunnieMuMu
Summary: Lagu yang mengisahkan tentang kehidupan dan kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Hingga akhirnya membawa mereka kembali kekisah cinta mereka dan bertemu.


Title = Miracle December.

Main Cast = Luhan and Sehun.

Rate = T.

Genre = Hurt, Romance, Happy ending. :)

Cast

HUNHAN

Summary = Lagu yang mengisahkan tentang kehidupan dan kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Hingga akhirnya membawa mereka kembali kekisah cinta mereka dan bertemu.

Read and review ^_^

All Sehun POV

**[D.O] Boiji anheun neol... chajeuryeogo aesseuda**

**deuliji anhneun neol deureulyeo aesseuda**

**[Baekhyun] Boiji anhdeonge boigo... deulliji**

**anhdeonge deullyeo**

**neo nareul ddeonan dwiro... naegen eobdeon himi saenggyeosso**

_**{Mencoba menemukanmu, kau yang tidak dapat**_

_**kulihat lagi**_

_**Mencoba mendengarmu, kau yang tidak dapat**_

_**kudengar lagi**_

_**Dan saat aku melihat semuanya, mendengar**_

_**semuanya**_

_**Karena setelah kau beranjak pergi, aku**_

_**mendapatkan satu kekuatan baru}**_

Pagi hari yang cerah, membangunkan namja tampan dari alam sadarnya. Namja itu aku, dan namaku Oh Sehun.

Menguap sedikit, hingga beberapa saat wajahku berubah menjadi lirih. Menggelus rajangku yang pernah direbah oleh 'seorang' yang amat kucintai.

Hingga beberapa saat, aku menutup mataku sejenak dan menghela nafas berat. Kemudian bangun dari ranjangku dan beralih kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku dan juga menenangkan pikiranku.

**[Chen] Neol nabakke mollasseodeon igijogin**

**naega yeah…**

**ne maeumdo mollajwodeon musimhan naega**

**ireohke deo dallajyeodaneunge najocha midgiji anha**

**[D.O] Ne sarangeun ireohke gyesok nal umjikyeo**

_**{Keegoisanku, yang hanya memperdulikan diri**_

_**sendiri**_

_**Kejamnya aku, yang tidak menyadari semua**_

_**perasaanmu**_

_**Aku bahkan tidak percaya, bisa menjadi seperti ini**_

_**Cintamu senantiasa mengubahku}**_

Mengendari mobilku setelah diriku akan menjalani hari-hari yang akan kulalui 'tanpanya'. Setiba diperusahaan yang sudah menjadi milikku, berjalan masuk kedalam dengan biasa saja. Dan setiap sapaan datang saat aku jalan menuju kekantorku.

Setiba dikantor, duduk dikursiku dan memijat pelipisku yang entah kenapa kepalaku terasa lelah. Padahal hari ini tidak begitu menyusahkan, hanya pikiran dan hatikulah yang menyusahkan.

Kini pandanganku beralih kearah bingkaian foto yang terpampang manis dimejaku. Mengambil foto itu dan memandangnya dengan lirih. Disitu ada diriku bersama dengan 'namja manis' sambil terseyum bahagia. Dimana 'namja manis' itu ber-pos bahagia disana dan membuatku memandang lirih kearah 'namja manis' itu.

FlashBack

_Kini aku bersama namja yang teramat kucintai ini disebuah taman yang indah. Merayakan hari jadian kami yang ke-6 bulanan._

_Tangan kami saling bertautan, dan langkah kami jalan menuju kearah taman yang berisi penuh dengan bunga kesukaan kami. Bunga mawar, bunga itulah yang melambangkan cinta kami. _

_Setiba disana, kulihat Luhan -namjachinggu sedang terseyum indah sambil memandang bunga mawar itu. Aku berjalan kearah Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kudengar keLuhannya yang kesal karena kaget, dan kutanggapi hanya seyuman yang lebih tepat cenggiran. _

_"Luhannie~ boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Tanyaku _

_"Tentu Sehunnie~" ucapnya sambil memandangku dengan deersmilenya_

_"Kamu lebih menyukai bunga ini atau diriku?"tanyaku _

_Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya. Tangan munggilnya mengelus lembut wajahku dan membuatku memejamkan mataku menikmati sentuhan lembutnya. _

_"Tentu dirimu Sehunnie." Ucapnya sambil terseyum lembut. _

_Dengan lembut, kubawa dirinya kepelukkanku. Memeluknya dengan erat seolah takut kehilangannya, mencium sekilas rambutnya dan mengelusnya. _

_"Gomawo Luhannie~. Jeongmal saranghae." Ucapku tulus_

_"Cheommal Sehunnie, and nado saranghae~" ucapnya antusias_

_Kulepas pelukkannya dan terseyum kearahnya. Seketika kuingat sesuatu dan dengan cepat kukeluarlan barang yang ada disaku celanaku. Ya, aku mengeluarkan hp-ku dan Luhan memandangku bigung. _

_"Luhannie~ kajja foto denganku!" Kataku sambil kegirangan._

_"Kajja!" Ucapnya tak kalah kegirangan. _

_Kemudian kami ber-pos sesuai yang kami mau dan aku dengan cepat menyentuh sesuatu dan berbunyi 'klik' dan dengan rasa penasaran aku dan Luhan melihat hasil foto kami sambil terseyum renyah._

FlashBack OFF

Seketika memori masa laluku dengan'nya' tergiang dipikiranku dan membuatku semakin merasa bodoh didunia ini. Sejak kejadian 'itu' membuatku merasa menyesal dan juga sakit.

**[Baekhyun] Nan saenggakmanhamyeon**

**sesangeul neoro chaeul su isseo hmmm…**

**nunsongihanaga ne nunmul han bangulinigga**

**[D.O] Dan han gaji mothaneun geoseun neol**

**naegero oge haneun il**

**i chorahan choneunglyeog ([D.O/Baekhyun] ijen**

**eobseoeumyeon jogesseo) uhhh..**

_**{Hanya dengan memikirkannya, duniaku**_

_**seketika penuh denganmu**_

_**Karena setiap salju yang turun, adalah air**_

_**matamu**_

_**Satu hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan,**_

_**membawamu kembali padaku**_

_**Aku hanya bisa berharap, bisa menghilangkan**_

_**semua perasaan ini}**_

Setelah selesai dengan kerjaanku. Kini pikiranku hanya pulang dan pulang. Pulang ketempat yang membuatku teringat 'masa' itu. Tempat yang mengingatkanku tentang sifat asli'nya'.

Disinilah aku, berada didepan bangunan rumah yang cukup besar dan tua. Memandang bangunan itu dengan seyuman lirihku lagi.

"Wah~ Sehun oppa!" Pekik seorang yeoja munggil memanggilku

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah yeoja manis itu dan terseyum manis. Kulihat dia berlari kecil kearahku dan kini aku berjongkok disana. Kemudian yeoja bernama Hyunjae itu memelukku dengan tubuh munggil dan kubalas pelukkannya.

"Huaa~~ Oppa lama sekali tidak kesini." Ucap Hyunjae

"Mian ne, Oppa sibuk Hyunjae-ah~" ucapku dan dibalas anggukan antusias dari yeoja manis itu.

"Oppa~ Luhannie oppa dimana? Dia juga sudah jarang kesini." Ucap Hyunjae sedih

"Luhannie oppa sibuk hyungjae-ah. Dia pasti akan kesini kalau disudah tidak sibuk." Ucapku _'semoga' _lanjutku lirih dalam hati.

"Baiklah~" ucap Hyunjae

Hyunjae melepas pelukkannya dan kemudian mengandeng tanganku. Membawaku masuk kedalam bangunan itu. Setiba masuk, banyak kini anak-anak yang masih kecil berlari dengan pekikkan kengirangan kearahku dan Hyunjae.

Kalian penasaran kenapa disini banyak anak-anak? Biar kuberitahu, kini aku berada dipanti asuhan yang sering -dulu- kudatangi bersama Luhan. Namja yang teramat kucintai, namja yang membuatku mengingat saat pertama kalinya aku datang kesini bersamanya.

FlashBack

_"Sehunnie!" _

_Kudengar suara manis memanggilku dari kejauhan dan kutahu itu adalah suara Luhan. Kubalikkan tubuhku dan menghadap kearah suara itu. Kulihat Luhan berlari kearahku sambil terengah-engah. Setiba didepanku dilihat dia menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan membuatku menghela nafas. _

_"Haish! Kenapa lari-lari. Lihatlah, kau jadi kelelahan." Omelku dan hanya dibalas cenggiran darinya. _

_Kucubit pipi tembemnya dan membuatnya mengerang sakit. _

_"Appo Sehunnie, sakit tau." Ucapnya sambil mempout bibirnya lucu_

_"Hey, jangan mempout bibirmu begitu. Mau kucium eo?" Tanyaku menggodanya._

_Luhan memukul lenganku yang membuatnya terkesan manja sambil mendegus kesal. Dengan cepat aku membawanya kedekapanku dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Hampir sekolah sudah sepi, sehingga tidak ada yang menganggu moment romantis kami._

_"Aku hanya bercanda changgi~~" ucapku sambil tertawa kecil_

_"Hu'uf~ dasar." Ucapnya dan membuatku semakin gemes._

_"Wae memanggilku?" Tanyaku sambil terus mengelus lembut rambutnya. _

_"Sehunnie~ kau mau menemaniku kesuatu tempat?" Tanyanya _

_"Kemana?" Tanyaku_

_"Ada deh~ mau tidak?" Tanyanya sekali lagi_

_Aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dengan cepat dia melepas pelukkan kami dan menarikku menuju ketempat parkiran mobilku. _

_#Skip~_

_Kini, aku dan Luhan -kekasihku berdiri dibangunan yang bisa dibilang sudah tua. Lihatlah, warna bangunan itu saja tua dan bangunannya juga sudah rapuh begini. Kalau ada angin topan atau benjana pasti bangunan ini roboh duluan. _

_"Sehunnie!" Pekik Luhan_

_"Eh? Ne changgi~" ucapku sambil nyenggir aneh karena ketahuan begong. _

_"Haish~ kajja masuk!" Ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku masuk kedalam sana._

_Pertama yang kulihat dari dalam bangunan itu, terdapat banyak kertas gambar yang terpapang didinding itu. Lalu ada gambaran-gambaran didinding itu dan membuat dinding itu terkesan motif. _

_"Luhannie oppa~" teriak seseorang yang kunyakin yeoja yang masih kecil_

_"Wah~ kyungsoo-ah~" ucap Luhan kemudian berlutut dan memeluk yeoja manis yang tadi memanggilnya. _

_"Bonggositpo Luhannie~" ucap yeoja munggil yg bernama Kyungsoo itu. _

_"Bonggpshippo kyunggie-ah." Ucap Luhan _

_Mereka berpelukkan dan seolah membuatku sebagai obat nyamuk disana. Aku mengaruk tekukku dan kemhdian berdehem. _

_"HEK'EM." dehemku kuat dan membuat mereka memandangku. _

_"Oya, mian Sehunnie~ hehe. Kenalkan, ini kyungsoo. Kyungsoo-ah, namja tampan disana bernama Oh Sehun dan kamu harus memanggilnya Sehun oppa ne." Ucap Luhan dan dibalas anggukkan manis kyungsoo_

_Kyungsoo menatapku dengan mata berbinarnya dan bulat. Membuatku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dan gemes. _

_"Annyeong Sehun oppa~. Kyungthoo (kyungsoo) imnida. Oppa tampan deh~" ucap kyungsoo sambil terseyum lima jari_

_Aku berjinjit dan mensejajarkan tubuhku dengannya. Memandangnya dengan gemes dan lucu. _

_"Annyeong kyungsoo, terima kasih sudah bilang oppa tampan. Kamu juga manis dan cantik." Ucapku sambil mengajak pelan rambutnya. _

_Bisa kulihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan kunyakin itu pasti dia merona. Aku mengajak pelan lagi rambut yeoja kecil dan manis itu dan hanya dibalas seyuman termanis -walau kekasihku lebih manis. _

_"Kya! Jangan sentuh kyungthooku!" Pekik seorang namja munggil yang terlihat lebih muda dari kyungsoo._

_Namja munggil tan itu berlari kearah kyungsoo dan memeluk yeoja munggil itu dengan posesif. Memandangku dengan tatapan kesal seolah aku menganggu dan mengambil Kyungsoo-nya._

_"YAk! Jonggie, kau mengangetkanku." Ucap kyungsoo yang pasti sedang pout kesal _

_"Haish! Kajja, jonggie tidak suka kyunggie dekat dengan namja ahjussi itu." Ucap namja yg dipanggil jonggie itu dan membawa kyungsoo menjauh dari aku dan Luhan. _

_"Yak! Dasar Kai tidak tau sopan santun. Kau tidak memanggilku, ha!" Bentak Luhan merasa dicuekkin. _

_"Annyeong Luhan hyung, aku pergi! Dah!" Ucap namja munggil itu dari kejauhan. _

_"Luhannie, siapa namja itu?" Tanyaku _

_"Oh, itu namanya Kim Jongin. Tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Kai. Katanya terdengar lebih keren. Dan dia namjachinggu kyungsoo, padahal mereka masih kecil. Hu'uf, kayak orang dewasa saja." Ucap Luhan gomel._

_Aku hanya menganggapinya dengan 'O' besar. Kemudian aku dan Luhan akan mulai berjalan masuk kedalam lagi sebelumnya Luhan berhenti. _

_"Wae?" Tanyaku _

_"Aku lebih manis atau kyungsoo?' Tanyanya sambil memandangku tajam. _

_"Hmmpptt... tentu namjachingguku lebih manis dan cantik. Hahah~~" Ucapku sambil mengajak rambutnya gemes. _

_"Yak! Kau merusak rambutku. Dan aku ini TAMPAN, oke. T-A-M-P-A-N!" ucapnya sambil mempout lucu._

_"Haha, ne ne. Kau namjachingguku yg tampan dan juga… cantik." Ucapku _

_Kulihat dia mendengus kesal dan jalan duluan, dengan cepat kupeluk dia dari belakang dan bersama-sama jalan menuju kesuatu tempat yg pastinya aku tidak tau. _

_Luhan membawaku ketaman belakang dan disana terdapat banyak anjing manis yang masih kecil -walau ada juga yang sudah besar dan juga anak-anak disana. Aku dan kekasihku berjalan kesana dan kemudian bermain dengan anak-anak itu sambil terseyum renyah. _

_Disaat itu aku tau bahwa ternyata Luhan pernah tinggal disini, yg lebih tepatnya dititipkan kesini. Aku tidak tau jelas alasannya, walau yang dikasih tau karena ada masalah dalam keluarga Luhan hingga secara terpaksa Luhan harus dititipkan kepanti asuhan ini._

_Dan ,oya. Satu hal lagi yang membuatku tau bahwa Luhan akan merasa senang dan bahagia jika orang yg berada dilingkungan sekitarnya ikut bahagia._

FlashBack OFF

"Sehunnie oppa~ kenapa begong aja?" Tanya Jessica -anak panti asuhan ini kepadaku

"Ah~ Aniya Jess, oppa lagi pikirin perusahaan oppa." Ucapku bohong.

"Oh~ baiklah. Oppa, aku kesana dulunya." Ucapnya dan berlalu menuju ketempat teman-temannya.

Aku mengela nafas sejenak dan mencoba meringankan pikiran dan hatiku. Masa-masa kenangan itu sungguh membuatku susah untuk melupakan Luhan. Membuatku menyesal karena melepaskannya.

**[Chen] Neol nabakke mollasseodeon igijogin**

**naega**

**ne maeumdo mollajwodeon musimhan naega**

**ireohke deo dallajyeodaneunge najocha midgiji**

**anha**

**[Baekhyun] Ne sarangeun ireohke gyesok nal**

**umjikyeo**

_**{Keegoisanku, yang hanya memperdulikan diri**_

_**sendiri**_

_**Kejamnya aku, yang tidak menyadari semua**_

_**perasaanmu**_

_**Aku bahkan tidak percaya, bisa menjadi seperti**_

_**ini**_

_**Cintamu senantiasa mengubahku}**_

Setiba dirumahku, aku berjalan menuju kekamarku dan membaringkan tubuhku dikasur king sizeku. Menatap langit dinding kamarku dengan pandangan lirih.

Kemudian kusampingkan wajahku dan melihat bingkaian fotoku bersama Luhan. Dimana aku menggunakan tuxedo dan Luhan menggenakan gaun nikah yeoja. Foto itu kami lakukan saat mengikuti lomba dikampus kami.

Aku kemudian bangun dan duduk ditepi ranjang itu. Mengambil bingkaian foto itu dan mengelusnya -tepat mengelus wajah Luhan yg terseyum sangat indah disana. Bingkaian itu mengingatkanku saat aku ingin melamar Luhan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku.

FlashBack

_Aku dan Luhan -kekasihku kini berada didalam mobil. Aku menyetir mobilku dengan fokus, sedangkan Luhan sedang memandang kearah luar jendela dengan pandangan lirih. Kini aku dan Luhan memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan keluargaku. Hubunganku dengannya sudah dibilang cukup lama, aku memutuskam untuk meminta restu pernikahan kami dengan orang tuaku. Orang tua Luhan sudah menerima lamaranku yang akan menikahi Luhan dan kini hanya tinggal orang tuaku. _

_Luhan pertama ragu saat kuajak untuk bertemu orang tuaku, tapi saat kubujuk terus akhirnya dia menyetujuinya. _

_Dalam perjalan tidak ada yang bicara diantara kami. Setiba dirumah orang tuaku, kulihat Luhan mulai mengenggam erat ujung bajunya. Dengan cepat aku keluar dari mobilku dan berjalan kearah Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari mobilku. _

_Greb~_

_Kubawa tubuh bergetar itu kedekapanku. Menggelus lembut punggung Luhan dan menenangkannya. _

_"Gwuenchana, percayalah. Pasti orang tuaku akan menerima hubungan kita seperti kedua orang tuamu." Ucapku _

_Luhan mengangguk pelan dan kemudian kami berjalan beriringan sambil masuk kedalam rumah orang tuaku. Setiba masuk, para maid menyambutku dengan ramah. _

_Setiba diruangan tengah -tepat ruangan tamu. Aku lihat Appa sedang mengadakan rapat disana, dan kulihat Eommaku berjalan menuju kearahku dan Luhan. _

_"Wah~ Sehunnie." Ucap eomma dan memelukku._

_Kubalas pelukkan eommaku dan kemudian pelukkan kami lepas. Kulihat eomma melihat kearah Luhan dengan tatapan bigung, dan kemudian melihatku. _

_"Sehunnie, siapa namja itu?" Tanya eomma penuh selidik._

_Dengan santainya, kurangkul Luhan dan terseyum lebar. _

_"Dia Luhan eomma, dia kekasihku." Ucapku sambil terseyum girang. _

_"MWO!" Pekik eommaku sambil memengang kepalanya. _

_Kulihat dengan cepat Appa menahan tubuh eommaku yg akan tumbang dan memandangku dengan bigung. _

_"Waeyo yeobo~" ucap Appaku_

_"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin anak kita gay Kyu. Tidak mungkin." Ucap eomma Luhan dan kemudiam pingsan. _

_Dengan cepat, Appaku memanggil maid untuk memompong eommaku kekamar. Dan kemudian appa memandang kearah kliennya dan membungkuk maaf karena membatalkan rapat mendadak. Setelah para klien itu pulang, appa memandangku dan Luhan secara bergantian. _

_"Duduklah, kita bicarakan ini baik- baik." Ucap appaku datar._

_Kemudian kami duduk disofa itu, dengan Luhan mengenggam tanganku erat dan bergetar. Aku mengenggam tangan itu dan berusaha menenangkan kekasihku. _

_"Bisa kalian jelaskan!" Ucap Appaku ketus. _

_"Aku dan Luhan, kekasihku. Kesini dengan baik Appa. Aku ingin melamar Luhan dan butuh persetujuan kalian." Ucapku tenang. _

_Brak!_

_Appa mengebrak meja itu dengan kasar dan memandangku marah. Kemudian dia menghembus nafasnya dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. _

_"Sehun, aku tau kau bercanda. Sudah, hentikan canda konyolmu itu. Appa tidak mengajarkanmu menjadi seorang gay dan bercanda berlebihan seperti itu, jadi jangan bercanda." Ucap Appa marah, dan membuatku geram_

_"Aku benar-benar mencintai Luhan Appa! Aku tidak bercanda!" Ucapku marah._

_"KAU DENGAR OH SEHUN! APPA TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARMU MENJADI SEORANG GAY! TINGGALKAN NAMJA ITU DAN KAU AKAN APPA KIRIM KE AMERIKA. DISANA KAU AKAN MELANJUTKAN KUALIAH DISANA!" Ucap Appa marah ._

_"Tidak Appa! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Luhan, baikpun kau mengamjamku dan membuatku menjauh darinya!" Bentakku dan kemudian membawa Luhan pergi menjauh dari rumah keluargaku itu tanpa menghiraukan erangan marah dari sang Appaku. _

_#Skip~_

_Semejak kejadian itu, hubunganku dengan Luhan menjadi jauh. Aku merasa Luhan sering menjauh dariku, dan juga aku juga menangkap Luhan berdekatan dengan namja janngkung bernama Kris itu. _

_Kini aku berjalan sendirian dikolidor sekolah menuju ketempat parkiran. Sampai diparkiran sana, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar ada suara erangan dibelakang sekolah. Dengan penasaran, aku berjalan kesana dan kulihat ada yang berciuman disana. _

_Tapi ada yang aneh, kulihat namja yg pendek itu berusaha mendorong tubuh namja yg lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan berlahan, aku berjalan mendekat sana. _

_Setiba disana, aku melihat namja munggil itu sudah berhasil melepas tautan namja tinggi itu dan seketika mataku memandang lirih disana -tidak percaya-._

_"Lu..Luhan." panggilku lirih dan seketika namja munggil yg merasa dipanggil berbalik dan menatapku. _

_Mata Luhan membulat seketika dan kemudian mamandangku lirih. Dengan cepat, dia mendekatku dan mengenggam tanganku. _

_"Sehun-ah, ini bukan yang kau bayangkan." Ucapnya sambil mengenggam erat tanganku._

_Dengan kasar, kulepas genggamnya dan menjauh dari sana. Kudengar Luhan meneriakki namaku dan aku berusaha untuk menulikan teligaku. _

_Setiba diparkiran, aku dengan cepat mengendarakan mobilku dan kudengar Luhan berlari sambil memanggil namaku. _

_"SEHUN! SEHUNNNNN." Erangnya dan kulihat dari kaca spionku diterjatuh disana. _

_Dengan cepat ku-rem dan ingin menolongnya. Kubatalkan niatku saat melihat Kris membantu Luhan berdiri, dan kemudian aku menancap gas dan pergi dari sana. Bisa kulihat Luhan memamdang lirih kearahku sampai meneteskan air matanya. _

_Sakit. Sakit hatiku, sakit persaanku. Sakit semua tubuhku. Luhan, kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku. Gumamku lirih. _

FlashBack OFF

Tes

Tes

"Hisk, mian. Mianhe Luhannie~ hisk. Jeongmal mianhe."

Aku menagis sambil memeluk bingkaian foto itu. Menagis dengan sendu dan pedih, mengingat betapa bodohnya dan egoisnya diriku pada Luhan -namja yang sangat kucintai. Coba saja aku mendengar penjelasan dari Luhan, pasti tidak akan jadi begini.

**[All] Jiganeul meomchwo ([D.O] Nege doraga)**

**chueogeul chaegeun ([D.O] Neoui peijireul**

**yeoreo)**

**nan ge ane isseo ([Baekhyun] Ow hooo)**

_**{Kuhentikan waktu dan mencoba kembali**_

_**padamu**_

_**Kuingat kembali dirimu dalam setiap lembar**_

_**memoriku**_

_**Ketika aku berada disana, disana bersamamu}**_

Seperti biasa, bangun dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Hal yang pertama kulakukan ialah memandang lirih kearah bingkaian foto yang masih kupengang dari semalam.

Aku menghela nafas lelah dan kemudian meletakkan bingkaian foto itu ditempat semulanya. Berjalan menuju kekamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku.

Setelah selesai mandi dan menggenakan pakaianku. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku menuju kedapur. Ditengah tangga, aku mendengar suara didapur. Dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju dapur dan betapa kagetnya aku.

Didapur, aku melihat Luhan kini sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk. Kagetku hilang saat mendengar suara Luhan yg kurindukan.

"Sehunnie~ duduklah, aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Katanya tanpa menghadapku.

Aku kemudian berjalan mendekatnya, memeluk namja munggil itu dari belakang dengan erat. Meluapkan rasa rinduku yg gila ini, hingga kemudian Luhan melepas pelukkanku dan menghadapku.

"Sehunnie~ duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu ne." Ucapnya sambil terseyum kesukaanku.

"Aku merindukanmu Luhannie~" ucapku lirih

"Aku juga Sehunnie~" ucapnya.

Seketika Luhan menghilang dari pandanganku, kulihat tidak ada apa-apa dimeja sana. Saat sudah menyadari situasinya, setetes air mataku keluar begitu aja. Aku menagis tanpa terisak disana, berdiri dengan bodohnya. Aku terseyum lirih, ternyata hanya banyangan Luhan.

_'Aku merindukanmu Luhannie, Luhannie.' _Gumanku lirih dalam hati.

**[Chen] Neowa hamkke ineun geol**

**aju jogeunmago yakhan sarami neoui sarangi**

**[Baekhyun] Ireohke modeungeol ([D.O] Nae**

**salmeul modu)**

**bakkungeol ([D.O] Sesangeul modu) hooo**

**uwoo…**

_**{Cintamu, sebentuk manusia kecil dan lemah**_

_**Namun mampu merubah semuanya,**_

_**Seluruh hidupku,**_

_**Seluruh isi duniaku}**_

Kini aku berada dikantorku. Menantangani berkas-berkas yang ada dihadapanku. Setelah selesai, aku menghela nafas berat dan memijit pelipisku. Hingga beberapa saat suara nyaring bunyi ponselku membuatku sadar.

Kuambil ponselku dan kulihat **secret number** dan membuatku penasaran. Dengan berlahan ku-geser menuju kehijau dan mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Yeoboseyo." kataku

"…" tidak ada suara keluar dari sana

"Yeoboseyo?" Kataku lagi

"…"

"Yak! Jangan bermain denganku! Aku tutup!" Ucapku ketus

"Sehunnie~"

Seketika mataku membelak sempurnah saat mendengar sang telepon. Hingga beberapa saat, mataku kini mulai berair saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat kurindukan, Luhan.

"Luhan~ ini Luhan?" Tanyaku lirih

"…" tidak ada jawaban

"Luhan, Luhannie~ ini kamu? Jawab aku!" Kataku

"Hisk hisk..." terdengar isakkan dari sana dan membuatku semakin nyakin bahwa Luhan menelponku.

"Luhan, kamu dimana Luhan? Aku akan menjemputmu. Maafkan aku Luhan, jeongmal mianhe Luhannie. Kembalilah padaku Luhan, aku sudah lelah memikirkanmu. Aku sudah gila Luhan semenjak kau hilang dariku. Kembalilah padaku Luhan, kumohon." Ucapku lirih.

"Mianhe Sehunnie, jeongmal mianhe." ucapnya sambil terisak.

"Luhan, waeyo? Luhan ku-"

Pip (telpon terputus)

"Luhan, Luhan!" Ucapku dan tidak benar, telpon itu terputus dari Luhan yang memutuskannya duluan.

ARRGGG

Kelempar hp-ku kedinding dan seketika ponsel itu rusak, mengacak rambutku kasar sambil meraung marah.

"Wae Luhan? WAEYO?!" Ucapku sambil merusak barang yang berada disekitarku.

**[Baekhyun] Sarangi gomaun jul mollasseodeon**

**naega hoo..**

**[Chen] Kkeutnamyeon geumanin jul aradeon**

**naega ohh..**

**neo wonhaedeon geu moseub gedaero nalmada**

**nareul gochyeoga**

**[D.O] Nae sarangeun kkeuteobsi gyesok ddeul**

**geot gata**

_**{Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterimakasih**_

_**atas cintamu**_

_**Aku fikir, semua akan berhenti hanya dengan**_

_**aku berhenti memikirannya**_

_**Tetapi hari demi hari, aku memperbaiki diri ini**_

_**agar kau kembali**_

_**Sepertinya cintaku kembali bersemi tanpa**_

_**batas}**_

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku mengerti. Mengerti bahwa Luhan, namja yg teramat kucintai tidak akan kembali lagi padaku. Kembali dan hidup dengan namja bodoh sepertiku.

Satu hal yang kuharapkan pada Tuhan. Jika boleh, kumohon Tuhan, buatlah namja yang kucintai ini bahagia. Walau bahwa kenyataannya aku harus merelakannya untuk yang lain. Bahwa kenyataannya hatinya sudah tidak ada diriku, walau kenyataannya dirinya sudah… mencintai yang lain.

Kini, aku Oh Sehun. Mulai untuk memutuskan melupakan seorang Xi Luhan, namja yang pernah mengisi hidupku ini. Melupakan tentang kenangan-kengangan terindah yang pernah terjadi antara diriku dan dirinya. Melupakan suara indahnya dan juga wajah manisnya. Melupakan tentang dirinya dan mulai untuk... hidup yang baru.

**[All] Siganeul meomchwo ([D.O] Ije nan) nege**

**doraga ([Chen] Nege doraga)**

**chueogui chaegeun ([Chen] Oneuldo) neoui**

**peijireul yeoreo ([Baekhyun] nan geane isseo**

**ow hoo…)**

_**{Kuhentikan waktu dan mencoba kembali**_

_**padamu**_

_**Kuingat kembali dirimu dalam setiap lembar**_

_**memoriku**_

_**Ketika aku berada disana, musim dingin watu**_

_**itu}**_

Dengan hidup baruku, kini aku berada dibangunan tua yg kusebut panti asuhan. Bermain bersama-sama dengan anak-anak manis dan berusaha untuk tidak mengingat masa 'itu'.

"Sehunnie oppa, Luhannie oppa kok tidak datang-datang sih?" Tanya kyungsoo yang sudah mulai meranjak remaja.

Aku mengelus lembus rambutnya dan terseyum ramah.

"Mungkin Luhannie oppa benar-benar sangat sibuk." Ucapku bohong.

"Sehun oppa jangan bohong lagi! Apa Luhannie oppa tidak menyukai kita lagi! Hisk!" Isak Junghae

Dengan cepat kubawah Junghae kepelukkanku, mengelus lembut rambutnya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak Junghae-ah, Luhannie oppa benar-benar sedang sibuk. Percayalah." Ucapku lagi-lagi berbohong.

"Hisk hisk... Sehun oppa yang sibuk begini saja bisa menjenguk kami, kenapa Luhannie oppa tidak! Pasti Luhannie oppa tidak menyanyangi kami lagi, hisk. Aku membenci Luhannie oppa!" Ucap Junghae dan kemudian berlari pergi.

Seketika semua anak-anak menagis dan meraung disana, menyebutkan nama Luhan yang mereka rindukan. Membuat para ahjumma yang bekerja dipanti asuhan sana kerepotan.

Aku? Aku hanya menghela nafas sejenak. Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa Junghae ada benarnya. Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan memutuskan duluan pulang.

#Skip

Kini aku berjalan kaki pulang kerumahku. Aku memang sengaha tidak membawa kendaraanku dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

Entah kenapa aku merasa sesekali jalan kali bisa menenangkan pikiranku dan ternyata benar. Aku terasa berat bebanku terlepas dan nyaman, walau jalan terasa berisik dan banyak orang. Aku tetap merasa nyaman dan sejuk walau suasana seoul sedang dalam musim dingin.

Aku terus berjalan entah kemana, aku hanya berjalan sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan. Hingga tiba-tiba aku sudah berada disebuah taman kota yang lumayan sepi. Aku berjalan menuju kearah air mancur sana, dan duduk ditempat persediaan bangku.

Memandang orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapanku, hingga tidak sengaja aku melihat seorang anak namja yang masih kecil lumayan jauh dariku sedang menagis didepan air mancur lainnya karena tidak sengaja ditabrak oleh seseorang.

Karena merasa kasihan, aku berjalan kesana. Tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba aku terpaku disana, memandang seorang namja manis yang tidak jauh usianya dariku sedang menenangkan adik namja itu. Dan seketika namja kecil itu tidak menagis lagi, melainkan dia malah terseyum kearah namja manis yang aku merasa kenal namja itu.

Aku mendekat kearah sana, tanpa menghiraukan orang yg marah karena aku menabrak mereka. Aku terus memandang wajah namja munggil itu yang masih terseyum manis, hingga beberapa saat kemudian kami saling bertatapan. Tiba dihadapannya, dan jarak diantara kami cukup jauh, hanya berbeda 50cm.

Aku terus memandangnya dengan lirih, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Hingga tidak sengaja, beberapa rombongan orang melewat dihadapan dan memutuskan kontak tatapan kami. Setelah sepi, Luhan menghilang lagi.

Aku terseyum lirih yang entah keberapa kalinya, ternyata aku lagi-lagi melihat bayangan Luhan. Aku mengusap wajahku dengan kasar dan berjalan duduk ditempat dimana aku melihat bayangan Luhan.

Aku menundukkan wajahku dan entah kenapa aku mulai menagis. Meneteskam air mataku yang entah kenapa tidak habis-habisnya.

"Luhan, hisk. Luhannie, aku merindukanmu." Lirihku sambil terisak.

**[D.O] Geu gyeure wa ineungeol**

**[D.O] Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda**

**deuliji anhneun neol deureulyeo aesseuda**

_**{Mencoba menemukanmu, kau yang tidak dapat**_

_**kulihat lagi**_

_**Mencoba mendengarmu, kau yang tidak dapat**_

_**kudengar lagi}**_

Aku masih duduk disana, menundukkan wajahku walau aku sudah mulai tenang. Hingga saat aku baru ingin bangkit, aku merasa ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangannya dileherku, menampung dagunya dibahuku.

Deg

Deg

Aku dapat merasakan aroma tubuhnya. Aroma yang sangat kurindukan, aroma yang teramat membuat mengingat'nya'.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak dan berusaha menyadarkan itu hanya sekedar alusinasi.

"Sehun, yang memelukmu sekarang hanya Luhan yang halusinasi." Gumamku pelan.

Saat aku ingin beranjak bangun, seketika pelukkan itu menguat dan membuatku membatalkan niatku untuk berdiri. Aku merasa ada yang basah dan dingin menyentuh permukaan leherku. Dengan penasaran aku menatap kearah belakang dan seketika aku membatu disana.

Aku melihat Luhan menagis walau tidak terisak, hingga sesaat aku terseyum lirih. Lagi-lagi aku melihat bayangan Luhan.

"Sehun, Luhan sudah tidak akan bersamamu lagi. Luhan sudah hidup bahagia dengan orang lain, Luhan yang kau lihat sekarang ini adalah halusinasimu." Ucapku berusaha menyakinkan bahwa Luhan kini yang memelukku ada halusinasi.

"Hisk, Sehunnie ini aku… Luhan." Ucapnya

Aku terdiam sebelum aku mengerang kesal, aku melepas paksa pelukkan itu dan menatap kesal kearah 'banyangan' Luhan.

"Pergi kau bayangan Luhan! Mau sampai kapan kau menghantuiku, ha! Luhan sudah bahagia bersama yang orang lain! Jangan menghantuiku lagi!" Bentakku keras dan membuat 'bayangan' Luhan semakin terisak.

"Ini aku Luhan, Sehunnie. Kenapa kamu tidak percaya, hisk." Ucapnya sambil terisak.

"Cih, pergilah. Aku lelah." Kataku tetap tidak percaya.

Saat aku mulai berbalik dari 'bayangan' itu dan sudah berjalan menjauh dari sana, seketika ada genggaman yang menggengam lenganku dan membalikkan tubuhku.

Chu~

Sebuah bibir sukses menempel dibibirku, dan… Luhan menciumku. Aku merasa bibir itu mulai menglumat bibirku pelan, dan seketika aku sadar. Namja yang kini bersamaku, namja yang kini menciumku benar-benar Luhan. Namja yang sangat kucintai, namja yang sangat kurindukan. Namja yang membuat hidupku menjadi hampa dan kosong saat tidak ada dia dihidupku.

Berlahan Luhan melepas tautannya dan menatapku lirih. Setetes air mataku keluar begitu saja dari kelopak mataku. Bisa kurasakan kini tangan Luhan mengelus wajahku, menghapus air mataku dan membuatku memejamkan mataku.

"Luhan." Ucapku dan dia mengangguk sambil terseyum.

Dengan cepat, kubawa dia kepelukkanku. Mencium aroma tubuhnya yang membuatku merindukan namja manisku ini. Meluapkan setiap emosiku.

"Luhan, Luhannie~ hisk. Bonggoshippo, aku sangat merindukanmu Luhannie~" ucapku sambil terisak.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Sehunnie~ hisk. Jeongmal mianhe, and bonggoshippo." Ucapnya sambil terisak juga.

Disinilah, ditempat inilah yang menjadi tempat kesaksianku dan Luhan. Ditempat inilah aku bertemu dengan namja yang teramat kurindukan, ditempat inilah aku mulai hidup dengan adanya Luhan mendampingi hidupku lagi. Dan ditempat inilah, kenangan yang teramat indah itu terjadi dikehidupan kami.

Tempat dimana aku dan Luhan akan menjalani hidup baru kami, yaitu bersama untuk selamanya sampai akhir hayat memisahkan kami.

E.N.D

Huweeeeeee~~~~

Author juga ikut nagis, padahal author yg menginspirasi sendiri. Hisk, kasihan HunHan. Tapi walau begitu, author tetap buat happy ending kok. GAK mau lihat hubungan HunHan rusak.

Oya~~~

Author saranin, kalau baca ini buka aja lagu EXO-Miracle December. Percayalah, pasti sedih. Author buat saja sampai buka lagu itu.

Semoga kalian menyukainya. :)

Kalau ada kata-kata dan kalimat yang tidak jelas, mohon maaf. :')


End file.
